


Mismatched Socks

by Kayim



Category: Leverage
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-01
Updated: 2010-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-10 08:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in the LJ comment_fic community in reply to the prompt "Leverage, Parker/Hardison, mismatched socks"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mismatched Socks

"Your socks don't match." Hardison wasn't purposely looking at Parker's socks, but when she was hanging upside down in the middle of the stairwell with her head only inches from his crotch, he had to find something less ... arousing to concentrate on. Underneath the all-black _very_ fitted jumpsuit she was wearing, there were two mismatched socks poking out of the top of her boots. One was a bright pink color, with white fluffy balls stitched to the ankle, while the other was primarily black, but had stripes of color - he could see the orange, green and blue stripes, but suspected the eye-watering color scheme continued inside the boot.

Parker looked up at him, her hair hanging down near his feet. "Yes they do," she insisted. She tugged on her harness and spun herself around, standing in front of him.

She reached down and pulled up her left trouser leg, simultaneously slipping off her boot, revealing the striped sock in all its glory. "This one," she said, lifting her foot and wiggling her toes at him, "represents me. And this one," she repeated the action with her now exposed right foot, "is you. They match us perfectly."

Unsure what the correct response was when a friend compares you to a pink bobbled sock, Hardison just shook his head as Parker jerked the cable once more and disappeared upwards to the next floor.


End file.
